En attente du suspect
by Hima-oneesan
Summary: Jane et cho attendent un suspect dans une maison et Jane s'ennuie. Il trouve bien de quoi s'amuser. ChoXJane


Bonjour, petit Os sur Mentaliste , Cho x Jane.

Comme pas beaucoup de fic dessus , je me lance.

* * *

Comme une partie de pêche dixit Patrick Jane, le silence était de mise. Juste quelques pages d'un livre que le mentaliste tournait de temps en temps se faisait entendre. Cho savait ce que silence représentait , c'était juste le calme d'un enfant prêt à faire une bêtise. Voilà ce que Patrick Jane représentait. Un gosse terriblement malin et bien lucide, un peu trop d'ailleur.

Depuis la rencontre avec ce gamin bien adulte , il avait lui même quelque peu changé. Avant il respectait les règles sous le commandement de Lisbon et des chefs du C.B.I. Mais cet homme l'avait changé ou plutôt l'avait fait reprendre les mauvaises habitudes de délinquant.

Il aime voir quel connerie, il va faire pendant une enquête et à quoi elle va aboutir. Toujours fascinant comment cet homme créait ses plans et les emmerdes qui en découlait. Jane s'amusait de la vie et surtout, celle des autres, comme un jeu, et c'est cette vision que Cho aimerait avoir. Mais à défaut, il ne pouvait que le suivre et de le couvrir en cas de problème.

Et avec le temps, le mentaliste était devenu un ami et un sorte de camarade de son jeu. Dans ses pensés, l'asiatique ne s'était pas vraiment aperçu qu'il fixait son collègue pendant sa réflexion et que celui ci le fixait à présent. Et c'est la voix du blond qui l'avait sortie de sa transe.

\- A quoi pense tu Cho ?

\- Tu sait déjà à quoi je pense, répliqua Cho de son impassibilité habituel. Jane souriait en coin.

\- C'est vrai, on se connaît depuis longtemps. Alors que crois-tu avoir compris ?

\- A toi me le dire

-Tu pense à l'instant à moi, argumenta en se levant et remettant correctement son blazer, Tu penses à moi et à mes capacités d'analyse, et surtout, la façon que tu as changé à mon encontre - rigola t-il - et bien sure, le fait de récupérer tes habitudes d'ex playboy de la mafia.

\- Risgby te la dit.

\- Peut être, souleva t-il les épaules.

Aimant pas le silence qu'il n'a pas lui même produit, Il continua la petite discussion. Il s'ennuyait un peu, et il fallait bien trouver de quoi s'occuper et Cho était sa distraction offerte.

\- Tu es le moins manipulable, et pourtant tu es celui qui me suis le plus et de grès et tu apprécie ma présence.

\- C'est exacte.

\- Tu es quand même assez franc , et effrayant même.

\- Tout comme toi.

\- Dis pas ça , je dirait plutôt fascinant.

\- Si tu le dit , Jane.

\- Oui, c'est moi qui le dit. Mais c'est toi qui y pense. J'ai vu comment tu me fixais,tout à l'heure, cela ressemblait plutôt à de la fascination que de la frayeur.

\- Et toi du coup, tu es effrayé par moi.

\- Pour les autres oui, mais pas pour moi. Tu es une des personne les plus difficile à décrypter que je connais. Du moins au début.

\- donc, maintenant tu y arrives.

\- Ne sois pas déçu, cho. Mais difficile, mais pas impossible.

\- Je voie, j'ai perdu de l'intérêt à tes yeux.

\- bien sûre que non, tu es une personne que j'apprécie, le plus je dirais.

\- Après l'agent Lisbon.

\- Je dirais que non, Lisbon, est comment dire ... trop simple à décoder et beaucoup moins drôle.

\- Tu me préfère alors. On dirait une déclaration d'un collégien. Répliqua -il sarcastiquement impassiblement.

\- Et ça te déplaît pas du tout, je dirait que je ne déplaît pas non plus.

\- Je ne suis pas gay.

\- Cho , Cho ... Ne joue pas avec les mots, tu es bisexuel.

\- On ne peux rien te cacher.

\- Tout comme ton attirance à mon égard.

Jane se rapprocha petit à petit de l'autre agent, avec un petit sourire en coin. Le petit sourire prêt à faire à nouveau une belle connerie. Cho le fixa à nouveau avec fascination, il voulait le moins possible que le mentaliste le remarque. Une peine perdu.

\- Il est assez simple de le vérifier.

Jane était suffisamment proche de lui pour sentir son souffle et de se plonger dans ses beaux yeux bleus.

\- il suffit que tu m'arrêtes ou non, sinon mes lèvres toucheront les tiennes.

Jane n'arrivait pas à arrêter sa curiosité qui l'emmenait plus loin dans ses limites. Et dépasser les limites était son passe temps favori. Alors, il continua et Cho ne l'arrêta pas .Le baiser était calme, Jane le testait juste et donc, juste après ce test, Jane lâcha ses lèvres pour reculer.

Et avec un sourire de victoire.

Après cette victoire, Jane se retourna et se dirigea naturellement vers sa place. Cho ne capitula pas, et en voulant plus, le retourna, et l'embrassa bien plus sauvagement.L'agent fût étonné que le consultant répondait à son baiser, et l'attrapa par la taille pour resserrer sa prise et se coller à lui.

Pour une fois , Cho sentit qu'il avait les rennes et l'homme qu'il avait dans les bras ne le repoussait pas, il continua son étreinte. Il passa sa main gauche sous son t-shirt pour explorer le torse et de sa main droite descendit vers les fesses de Jane. Et pour Jane, c'était exquis, et pour une première depuis bien longtemps, il se laissa aller dans les bras d'un autre. Et la seule chose qui change c'est que c'était un homme et c'était plutôt bon et intéressant. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de gémir sous ses assauts. Mais la situation ne le permettait pas, le suspect pouvait arriver dans l'instant. Il stoppa l'étreinte.

\- Stop Cho, arrêtons, la voix dérailla plus que prévu.

Cho pour réponse le poussa vers le mur, puis appuya sur son entrejambe. Jane se remit à gémir sans contrôle.

\- Vraiment, tu le veux.

\- Ce que je veux à vraiment de l'importance? On ne peux juste pas le faire ici, pas maintenant.

\- pas maintenant , pas ici ? c'est pas un non définitif.

Cho soupira. Le visage de Jane à cette instant, lui suffisait, rouge et haletant.

Il relâcha la pression et se sépara à contre cœur, et Jane pour un semblant de contrôle remit sa veste en place.

\- Jane ?

\- Oui cho.

\- Restaurant après l'affaire . Asiatique ?

\- Mmmh, je dirais Français.

\- Plus romantique, ok.

Chacun repris sa place, sur sa chaise. Seuls les joues rouges de Jane trahissaient l'événement. Le mentaliste reprit son livre et fit mine de se concentrer. Cho, réfléchissait à ce qu'il vient de se passer et eut un doute.

\- Jane. Tu n'aurais pas prévu les événements, n'est ce pas ?

\- Mais cho, me crois-tu vraiment capable de prévoir ça ?

Jane avait ses yeux plein de malice et avait ce petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Et Cho avait toujours ce doute.

Mais bon quel importance.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, il y a pas beaucoup de fic sur Mentalist, n'hésitez pas à commenter.

Pas de lemon alors qu'il avait de quoi , mais je suis pas doué :/

Au plaisir !


End file.
